Secret
by I'm Not Really a Waitress
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Kyoshi Warriors use fans? Have you ever wondered why we never see Suki's hands or forehead? Here's why. Sukka. Taang. Zutara. Teen for later chapters.
1. A Secret

Suki's Secret

_Have you ever wondered why the Kyoshi Warriors use fans as weapons? Why Suki always wears gloves and we never see her forehead? Here's why._

* * *

**Set shortly after DOBS episode**

It had been about a week since she escaped that Fire Nation prison with Iroh. What he had done had been amazing, and she'd never seen anything like it. He must have been at least seventy years old, yet he'd displayed power like none she'd ever seen before.

"Please, let me come with you," she had begged.

He was reluctant, but after she told him who she really was, he had happily let her join him.

Now they were God knows where, in the middle of the ocean , and she was forced to contemplate the consequences of her actions. She had told a hundred year old secret to an outsider; a retired Fire Nation general, nonetheless. If she ever decided to go back home, she would never be allowed to leave. She had betrayed her people.

Suki, of Kyoshi Island, was an airbender.


	2. New Hope

_**A/N: Wow! I never expected to get such good reviews. And on my first story ever! Thank you so much to everyone who read this, and feel free to post negative commentary; anything helps. Thanks.**_

_**Also, this chapter might seem a little boring, but i just wanted to get the setting set up. Son't worry, next chapter we'll meet an old friend and get the plot moving a little. So don't abandon just because of this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, just in case you thought i did.**_

* * *

When she woke up that morning it took her awhile to remember where she was. Instead of the dark, dank, prison cell that she was used to, she was in an attic that had a large window on the eastern wall. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that well and there was a clean pair of clothes lain out for her on the dresser.

When she got downstairs the sweet aroma of breakfast filled her nose. Real, home cooked breakfast, not the slop she was fed in prison. Suki couldn't have been happier.

"Good morning my dear; did you sleep well last night?" asked the kind old man that she had fondly come to call "uncle" Iroh. Their cells were next to each other in prison, and he had asked her to use the familiar title. He was always so kind, but there was sadness in his eyes that she knew had not been there before his stay in prison.

"It was amazing, thank you. The best I have slept in weeks."

"Would you like some breakfast now?" asked Mrs. Shun, the woman with whom they were staying with.

"Yes, please."

They had arrived at this house late last night, after sneaking onto a ship headed for the Earth Kingdom. Iroh had assured her that it was safe, that he had an old friend who lived here. Mr. and Mrs. Shun had proved to be very generous people. They said that they could stay as long as they wanted.

"That's very kind, but we have to be going today. We're meeting with someone else to make a plan," Iroh had said.

As Suki sat contemplating what this might mean, she suddenly realized she was being spoken to.

"Yes."

"Do your new clothes fit all right? We simply couldn't have you running around wearing a prison uniform," said Mrs. Shun.

"They fit fine, thank you so much for letting me wear this. Is it yours?" she asked.

"It was, long ago," said Mrs. Shun with a distant look in her eyes.

The outfit Suki was wearing was pale green, and came to her knees. It tied around her waist with a thick green ribbon, and the sleeves had thumbholes to cover her hands. She even had a rich green headband to match her belt. She had not told the Shuns her secret, but Iroh must have made something up.

Suki was happy here but couldn't help wondering where Sokka and the Avatar were. Hopefully Iroh was taking her to find and help them. After all, Aang needs a firebending teacher.

"Thank you so much, Li," Iroh said to Mr. Shun, "but we really must be going now. Come along, Suki."

Suki said her last thank-yous to the Suns, and turned to follow Iroh.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Ba-Sing Se."

* * *

**_Thanks so much. I promise to update sooner this time. Please review!_**


End file.
